


Fifty Shades of Novak

by JayPaige



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, BAMF!Cas, BAMF!Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Daddy Kink, Dean in Glasses, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Inspired by GIFs, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Nerd Dean, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean, Protective Castiel, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, daddy!castiel, dean is a size queen, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayPaige/pseuds/JayPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't supposed to interview Mr. Novak.</p><p>He blames his little brother Sam and his damn puppy-dog eyes begging him to interview the worlds hottest and most successful CEO, Castiel Novak. </p><p>Huh.</p><p>Maybe Dean should thank Sam.</p><p> </p><p>*on hiatus in AO3*<br/>(Will be continued in my wattpad account @blakekordell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

"Please please please, Dean!" His little brother moans.

 

Dean glares at him. "Sam, I ain't even an english lit major."

 

"All you have to-  _achoo!-_  do is ask some questions I wrote in a paper and record it! You know how many months it took just to get a schedule just for an appointment for the interview?! Took-  _achoo!-_  me six-freagin- months! And this is really important for our graduating news piece!" Dean sighs. He stares at his little brother, an English major in Kansas University, sniffing non-stop and coughing and looking like he's about to puke any minute.

 

"The things I do for you, bitch." The green eyed boy grumbles under his breath, but Sam heard it and grins at his older brother. "Thank you thank you thank you! My jerk of a brother!"

 

 

● ● ●

 

 

Dean wakes up by the smell of bacon. He sits upright and stretches his limbs before following the delicious scent of bacon. He sees his ridiculously huge little brother flipping strips of bacon and blueberry pancakes were already prepared on the kitchen counter. "Sammy, you're sick, I don't want your germs all over our food. I don't wanna be sick, moose."

 

Sam jumps a bit, clearly startled by his brother. "Well good morning to you too, Dean." Sam says sarcastically. 

 

"Yeah yeah, mornin'." He grumbles as he took a seat at the  kitchen counter. 

 

● ● ●

 

 

"So who am I gonna interview again?" Dean asks curiously as he fixed the collar of his polo shirt he borrowed from Sam. He never had any clothes formal enough for the occasion. All he has are band shirts, nerd shirts, ripped jeans and flannels. Sam looks at him, narrowing his eyes at his older and shorter brother suspiciously. "I thought you weren't interested?" He asks.

 

"I'm not, might as well know the man though." He shrugs. 

 

"Castiel Novak, CEO and owner of Novak Enterprises Inc."

 

"Never heard of him." dean mutters.

 

Sam looks at his brother  bewildered, as if he grew a tail and three lion heads. His mouth hung open wide, almost touching the cool floor. Dean raised an eyebrow at his huge little brother, a if saying ' _what_?'.

 

"Dude, he's like, one of the top 5 most successful CEO/business people in the whole world! And he was featured in Cosmopolitan and other famous magazines as the hottest CEO alive!" Sam says, exaggerating a little but and flicks his wrists in the air.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He looked st himself in the full, body length mirror. A baby blue polo shirt that matches the green of his eyes, making his eyes pop more. It hugged his torso like its cottony life depended on it and a pair of dark skinny jeans he rarely uses aside from his well-worn ripped jeans. He looks out the fourth floor window of his room, seeing the sky turn dark and droplets of rain cover his window. "You need a jacket." Sam says.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. "No shit, Moose."

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

Dean ignores his not-so-little brother's constant babbling, trying to figure out how to style his hair. Should he do a mohawk? A quiff? Or just flatten it down? Frustrated and pissed, he decides to fuck it and wear a beanie his best friend Charlie gave him for Christmas.

 

"Dude, seriously? A beanie? You going hipster now?" Sam says as he gives him his infamous bitch face.

 

"You waited for months, ain't like he's gonna back out."

 

Sam shook his head. "You may never know what kind of man he is." He says. "But I bet he's charming- you gotta go now or you'll be late!"

 

"Okay, bye Sammy! Drink your meds 'kay?" He says as he tip toes to kiss his brother on the forehead.

 

"Don't forget the questionnaire! And the recorder!" Sam shouts.

 

"It's in my bag, sheesh, bye MOM."

 

 

● ● ●

 

 

Dean parks his old and rusty pick-up truck in front of Novak Enterprises Inc. Not caring the way people around him looks at his car. It has a sentimental value to him and he can't stand the thought of throwing the car away no matter how many time he complains about the crappy engine. He gulped as he looked up, seeing the 60 story high, all-glass building. Now or never Dean, he thought. 

 

He gets inside, passing by some businesses men and women that all looked sharp and boring and he noticed that they all have something in common. Raven dark hair. Huh. Weird. He didn't see any blondes and brunettes.

 

 

He walks to the reception area, seeing a raven haired woman in her mid-forties. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asks.

 

He returns the smile she gave him. "Uh.. I'm here in behalf of Sam Winchester, for the interview with Mr. Novak?"

 

"One moment please."

 

He waits for awhile, then suddenly a tall, dark and skinny professional looking woman walks towards Dean with grace and flawless cat walk, he wolf whistles internally. The lady smiles at Dean. "Hello, you must be Dean Winchester" She asks politely. She seems nice. Dean thought. "The other Winchester informed me you'll be coming."

 

He smiles. "He's sick." Great, way to look professional. She nods understandingly and smiles. "Okay then, I'll company you to Mr. Novak's office." She says. Dean nods and follows the woman to the elevator, watching her click the 60th floor, the toppest floor. He looks around the elevator while waiting, slightly creeped out when he saw his reflection on all four sides of metal walls.

 

 

The elevator comes to a stop and he sighed internally in relief. Free from the death box at last. The lady led him to a two-door room, knocking it before they enter. What he saw made him gasp.

 

Sam was right. The CEO is a fucking sex-on-legs.

 

 

 


	2. ... Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just make a quick Cas POV then back to Dean's.
> 
> unbeta'd, okay?

 

 

Mr. Novak has his lower back leaning on his glass work-desk, his hands supporting his weight as he was expecting Samuel Winchester impatiently. He has an appointment with the Milton enterprises later and he needn't be late. Late wasn't his thing. A knock erupts on the door and he waits for his secretary to come in. The door opens later, revealing his secretary and...

 

 _Oh_.

 

He looked younger than Castiel. The man's eyes are a alarming shade of forest green, lips sinful and plump and pink, ready to be used, chiseled jaw and a beautiful shade of tan. His eyes slowly trailed downward, he bit his lips as he sees the green eyed man's bow legs. God, he really wanted those legs wrapped around his waist. His pointy finger twitched excitedly at the thought of the green eyed man underneath him, panting heavily, moaning and begging for him. "Mr. Winchester is here, sir." His secretary, Cara says. 

 

He walks towards Mr. Winchester, walking with flawless grace, never leaving eye contact. He reaches out his hand. "Samuel Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says, purposely making his voice more gravely deep than it's supposed to. His doesn't miss that way the man's breath hitched. He smirks. "I'm Castiel Novak."

 

"Samuel Winchester is indisposed, so he sent me, I hope you don't mind, Mr. Novak." Dear Lord, his voice sounded scratched yet smooth like honey, how is that possible?

 

He nods and asked. "I see, and you are?"

 

"Dean Winchester, I'm studying mechanical engineering in Kansas University, I'm Sam's... Samuel's older brother"

 

"I see." Castiel says and the corner of his lips ghosted a smile.

 

They shook hands and Cara left, leaving the two of them alone. The things Castiel could do to this boy. "Please, take a seat." He says and gestures at the two leather seats facing eachother in front of his desk. He takes a seat first, crossing his legs together and elbows resting on the arm rest, his right hand supporting the weight of his head. Middle finger below his lower lips and pointy finger resting on his temple. He watches Dean intently like a hawk stalking its prey. Dean looked adorable blushing and flustered. He watches as the man take out a steno note pad and a video record before seating down in front of him. Dean looks around, his eyes staring at a painting, Castiel noticed.

 

"A local artist, Trouton." Castiel says.

 

He watches as Dean gives him a boyish, charming grin. "He's incredible, makin' the ordinary into extraordinary." 

 

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Winchester."

 

Dean bites his lower lip, making Castiel's eyes darken in lust, but refrained from doing anything. His middle finger trailed across his lips, suppressing a smile. 

 

"S-sorry, this my first time." Dean explains with a blush on his cheeks. Castiel couldn't help but coo. What other things have you not experienced yet? Castiel thought.

 

"Take all the time you need, Mr. Winchester."

 

Dean sits down on the leather seat in front of him, placing the recorder gingerly on the coffee table. "Do you mind if I record your answers?"

 

Castiel smirks. "After you've taken all the trouble setting it up, you ask me now?" He says in a teasing manner.

 

**x x x**

 

Dean flushes. Is he teasing me? He thought. He hopes not. Dean blinks at him, no knowing what to say, and he thanks Castiel for talking first. "No, I don't mind." Castiel says with a small laugh. His laugh sounds heavenly. 

 

"Uh, did Sam explain to you what the interview is for?" He asks. 

 

Castiel nods and answered. "To appear  in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as i shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

 

Dean tried to look away, he really did, but the man in front of him was just too good-looking for his own good. Dark hair styled neatly into a quiff, a dark pin stripes suit clung his body fittingly. His blue eyes intrigued me the most. It looked so blue like the clear blue sea you'd want to visit, it's warm, but stone hard and sharp at the same time. 

 

Dean clears his throat. "Good, I have some question for you."

 

"I thought you might." He deadpans and Dean could feel his cheeks turn hot from embarrassment. "I'm try'na be nice here, man." says Dean. He glares at Castiel, who looks at him surprised and amused at the same time. He could see his eyes flare in surprise. 

 

Using Castiel's shock as an advantage, Dean straightens his back in hopes that he could look intimidating. "You're very young to have amassed such an empire, to what do you owe the success?" He asks after turning the recorder on, looking at the blue eyed man who smiled ruefully, but clearly disappointed. Hey, I'm just reading the questions, Dean thought.

 

He looks at Dean, smirking slightly before answering. "Business is all about _people.-"_ Dean couldn't help but thing that was meant for him. But he chose to ignore it. "-Mr. Winchester, and I am very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them and how to incentive them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses and fixes on Dean with his cold blue eyes. 

 

"Are you gay, Mr. Novak?" A voice suddenly asks, surprising both him and the CEO. What? Who said that? Dean asks himself. He sees Castiel Novak glaring at him, his cold blue eyes staring into his soul. Oh, it was me.

 

Oops.

 

The blue eyed glaring man didn't answer. Silence means yes right? oh well. 

 

He cleared his throat and proceeded to ask different and much more professional questions.

 

**x x x**

 

 

Dean was half glad the interview was over. Mr. Novak was arrogant, slightly egoistic, mysterious and dangerously sexy. They both stood up, looking into each other's eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to interview you, Mr. Novak." Dean says. 

 

Castiel gave him a smile before answering. "Please, the pleasure is mine." Dean shivers slightly. "Let me accompany you outside." 

 

Dean hesitates for a moment. "Uh, no thank you, I'm sure you're a very busy man." Hell yeah he is, Dean thought. But Castiel shook his head, not wanting to argue. "But I want to." He said firmly, making Dean give in. The blonde man smiles. "Okay then." 

 

They arrived at the building's front entrance door, Castiel stared at Dean, who suddenly felt self conscious. The dark haired man nods as a goodbye, and Dean follows the gesture. 

 

"Dean." He says as farewell.

 

"Castiel." Dean replies, and the doors mercifully closed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention Cas has a British accent. Just read to find out why!
> 
> Cas is 35 and Dean is 26.

 

 

Dean got in his pick-up truck, looking at the rear view mirror to see if Castiel is still there. He's not. He sighs, just realizing that he has been holding his breath for awhile. The rain has stopped but it is still drizzling. Topeka, Kansas is an 8-hour drive from Denver Colorado (where Novak Enterprises is.) The ride back to his Kansas was smooth, no traffic, which is kind of weird in such a busy city, but he isn't complaining though.

 

 

 

He finally arrives his shared apartment, seeing his little brother looking better than before. He smiled. "Honey I'm home!" He sing songs. "C'mere you sexy beast." Sam retorts. They both laughed and Dean became silent again. He doesn't know what to tell Sam. That he likes the damn CEO? Or that he slightly lost his temper with Castiel? Should he tell him that the 'charming' CEO Sam thinks is actually an asshole? But he is charming though, Dean admits.

 

Sam grinned. "So how was it? How was he?" He asks excitedly. 

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It went well." I want to see the charming asshole again. "Did you drink your meds?" He asked in hopes to avoid the topic.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Oh no. Not that look. "Dean, I have looked up to you for years, wanting to be you, I watched your every step when I was young- I know you." Says Sam. "Now tell me what happened." 

 

Dean was about to speak but he was cut off by Sam. "Wait! Before you speak.. How was Castiel Novak?" He asks and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. "He was...." How could he say it.... "Charming."

 

"That's it? Charming?" Sam says, barely impressed.

 

He shook his head and went to the kitchen, leaving Sam alone in the small living room of their small apartment near campus. He hopes his little brother gets the message that he doesn't want  to talk about it and just leave him alone. He poured a glass of water, chugging it all down in one swing. 

 

 "Uh, I kinda asked him if he was gay.."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

 

**x x x**

 

 

Castiel layed back on his leather seat. The light of his Macbook illuminating his face and bringing out the blue of his eyes. He stares at the screen intently. He gawks at Dean Winchester's face in the screen. Green eyes bright, but not as bright and beautiful it is in person, plump lips ghosting a smile and short sandy blonde hair styled into a quiff. He is truly beautiful, the blue eyed man thought as he licked his lower lip unconsciously. 

 

 

That's all he did. He did not bother scrolling down to find out his private life. He wants to do that himself. He pours a small amount of Johnie Walker in his glass, gulping it down in one go. He hisses as the warm liquid reaches his throat. "Dean Winchester." He mutters to himself. 

 

 

A knock erupts the mahogany door of his office, revealing his secretary, Cara. "Come in." He says. 

 

 

Cara come in, a brown folder in hand and places it on top of his work desk. "I have the file from the treasury, sir." She says with a posh accent. "Thank you, Cara, anything else?" "Yes, there will be a meeting between Novak Enterprises and Stanrei Inc."

 

 

Castiel hums. "Where and when?" 

 

 

"Tomorrow. Topeka, Kansas." Castiel's ears perk up, but he hides it. He smiles, a rare, genuine smile, which caught his secretary off guard. He might 'run into' Dean while he's at it.

 

 

There was something about Dean that made the CEO intrigued. Was it about the way he spoke to Castiel. To him, the green eyed boy was a mystery, a puzzle to solve. That's what he liked. Dean is gorgeous, if you ask him. And he wants him all to himself. He craves his touch, his stare, he craves everything about Dean.

 

 

**x x x**

 

 

Dean arrived at The Roadhouse, a bar his Ellen owns. He greets the middle aged lady, and she greets her back with a hug and smile. To Dean and Sam, Ellen is like a mother to them, and Ellen's daughter, Jo, is also like a little sister to them. He starts his shift and goes behind the bar counter, already serving some early costumers. 

 

 

"Dean-o!" A familiar voice says, making him groan internally. He smiles at the person. 

 

 

"Rob." He greets. Rob is Ellen's nephew. He has the same chestnut hair hair as Ellen has, blue eyes but npt as blue as Castiel's, at least that's what he thinks. And he never stops asking Dean out on a date. Rob grins. Ignore him Dean. He chanted in his mind.

 

 

"So! When will you open your eyes and find out I'm the man of you dreams?"

 

He rolls his eyes. "I'd rather be blind then." He retorts.

 

Rob starts blabbering about his trip in Rome, talking about how Roman girls were all over him, he constantly ignored the snotty man, he turns his back from Rob and cleans the glasses and bottles of whiskey. He rolls his eyes from time to time as Rob still babbles. 

 

"Hello, Dean." A gravelly deep posh voice spoke. 

 

Dean's eyes widen and felt himself slightly shiver. Jesus, I can practically melt just by listening to his voice! Dean thinks. He turns around, to see the famous Castiel Novak standing with pride and confidence and oozing sexiness. He gulped. "Hey, Mr. Novak." He says and unconsciously lick his lower plump lip. He sees Castiel's blue eyes gaze his lips. He blushes scarlet.

 

"How are you, Dean?" the dark haired man asked, finally breaking his gaze from his lips. So they're using first names now.

 

Dean smiles and Rob's annoying mouth finally shuts to listen. "Peachy, how 'bout you, Castiel?" Asks Dean politely. "Please, sit."

 

Castiel did and Rob clearly looks irritated. Oh no, here we go again, Dean thought. When Rob finds a threat between 'his and Dean's bond', he gets pissy and snarky. "I'm Robert, Dean's future boyfriend." Rob introduces himself. And Dean rolls his eyes. "I told you Rob, we ain't getting there. No way. Never." 

 

"Anything you want, Cas?" Oh shit, Dean panics. Afraid that Castiel might get mad or insulted. Oh my Lord, did Castiel just smirk?!

 

"Cas?" Castiel asks with a seemingly permanent smirk. "Uh- yeah, Castiel is a beautiful name, really, but it's a mouthful." Dean explains as another blush creeps his cheeks. He licks his lower lip before nervously biting it. He looks at Cas to see his reaction. Castiel's eyes were dilated, the sapphire blue eyes turned into a midnight blue as he stared shamelessly at Dean's lips. The blonde man took his time to check the distracted man out. Castiel was wearing a three-piece Armani suit. A gray suit with an identical colored vest underneath that hugged his body perfectly and a white dress shirt underneath it, a blue striped tie hugged the color of his dress suit. His hair was styled back into a quiff like he did during their interview. In short, Castiel looks stunning.

 

Castiel smiled. "Cas." He tested it on his own tongue. "I like it."

 

 

They both stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Dean didn't want it to end.

 

 

"Thank you very much for the attention guys." 

 

A very annoying voice interrupts, causing both Castiel and him to glare at Rob. "Ah yes, hello Robert, Castiel Novak, pleased to meet you." Castiel say, causing Rob's eyes to widen. 

 

"You're _the_ Castiel Novak?!"

 

"Last time I've checked, yes." 

 

Smartass, Dean thoughts with a fond smile. 

 

"So, what brings you here, Cas?" He asks curiously, glasses already cleaned and kept, Dean rest the palm of his hands on the cool wooden bar counter to support his weight.

 

"I was in a meeting close from here, and I thought a drink would be nice for my stress."

 

"Any drinks in mind?"

 

"Top shelf, please."

 

"Johnnie Walkers okay?" Castiel hums.

 

 

 

x x x

 

 

 

Castiel eyes Dean as he reaches up to reach the liquor, a flash of skin and back dimples just above his ass displayed in front of him. He bites the insides of his cheek. He hated the way Robert stared at the blonde man like Castiel did. He wants Dean all for himself. He resisted the urge to growl at Robert. 

 

"Here you go!" Dean says as he slides a glass oh Johnnie Walker black label. Cas catches it smoothly. He downs it. And hisses. 

 

 

"How was your meeting?" Dean asks, his eyes twinkle with interest and curiosity which made Cas taken aback, its not all the time people ask him with genuine interest. He smiles.

 

 

"Tiring and annoying." Castiel sighs. "I must attend a fundraiser later."

 

 

Dean hisses. "Aw man, that's gotta suck-"

 

"Where you from the UK?" Robert interrupts Dean rudely. Dean and Castiel glare at him. They have almost forgotten Rob was still there.

 

"Born in California but raised in London." Castiel says. "I still visit own a penthouse in London, so i can have a place to stay when I visit." Dean whistles. Castiel flicks his wrist, looking at his expensive watch. 8:30 p.m.

 

"I must go, goodbye Dean."

 

He stands up, evacuating his seat and fixing his already neat suit. "What? It's still early!" Dean says. 

 

He sighs, he did not want to leave the gorgeous, desirable green eyed man, but he has a fundraiser to attend to. Forgive me, but I really must go, duty calls. Dean.. Robert. Goodbye again."

 

"Bye Mr. N!" Robert says triumphantly. 

 

He looks at Dean, whose broad shoulders sag a little bit with a visible pout on his plump pink lips. He coos but quickly shakes it off. "Till we meet again, Mr. Winchester." He says as a silent promise. He hopes Dean gets it. 

 

Then he finally leaves.

 

X x x 

 

"Thank god he's gone." Rob mutters. Dean gives him a glare. "What?" He asks stupidly. 

 

Dean shook his head at his friend and took Cas' empty glass for him to clean. He notices a piece of paper folded neatly in half. He examines the paper, taking a quick sniff and noticing it smelled like roses. He opens it. A number was written inside.

 

 

 I want to hear more from you again, Mr. Winchester -castiel novak

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Thinking Of You

 

 

 

Castiel's phone buzzed.

 

_> hey, its Dean :) _

 

The blue-eyed man grinned wickedly as he reread the text message again and again. He unlocks his phone and immediately texts back. 

 

_< hello, Dean -Castiel J. Novak_

 

Castiel is currently at his hotel room, sitting on the expensive white leatherette sofa it provided and a glass of scotch in his hand. Not long after, Castiel gets another reply from the gorgeous man. 

 

> _whats with the full name after txts?_

_< apologies if you find it annoying, i use it to let notify clients -Castiel J. Novak_

 

He wonders what the blonde man is currently doing. Is he studying? Eating? Spending time with his little brother? He smiles softly as he remembered Dean talking about his little brother so fondly it made his cold heart melt. Castiel finishes his Scotch, then proceeds to the hotel's fluffy bed. He craves Dean. He wants Dean. He needs Dean. And what Castiel wants, he gets.

 

His mind wandered to Dean's lips. Those plump and pink lips that were made for his own lips and cock. His hand trailed to his clothed crotch, massaging his hardening erection. The things Dean could do to him. He imagines Dean staring at his cock, doe eyed and green eyes dilated from lust.

He opens the zipper of his slacks, freeing his rock hard cock leaking with beads of precum and he gasps as the cold air hits his sensitive member. Thankfully the high class hotel provides lube. The cap pops open and he poured a generous amount on his hand, throwing the lube aside and starts stroking his long and thick length. A part of him is slightly disappointed it wasn't Dean's, the green eyed Greek god's calloused hand touching him, stroking him, sucking him.

 

He lets out a moan as his thumb flicks the slit of his cock, he focuses on the head, bobbing his hands the corona of glans of his penis, he turns his hands into a fist as he strokes the his shaft. He bites his lower lip as he imagines Dean staring at him all wide eyed and innocent looking. What would Dean look like naked? He thought. His hips buck up up to his fist. He twists his fist everytime he strokes upwards then downwards. His free hand massages his ball sack, feeling it tighten, sending ripples of pleasure every time. He pants heavily and groans until he feels a familiar feeling surge in his stomach. He imagines Dean naked and on his knees, taking all of Castiel because he can, while his other hand pumps up and down Castiel's big fat cock. He knows he is close and he starts pounding his fist up and down, the sound of moaning, groaning, panting and skin slapping fill the silent and spacious room. 

 

" _Dean_!" He allows himself to groan out loud. Thick white and creamy cum spurts, landing on his stomach and hands. He sighs.

 

 

**X x x**

 

It's been three days that him and Cas have been continuously non-stop texting.

Dean was on his back on his memory foamed bed, listening to AC/DC erupting on his speakers. Sam was out buying green vegetable stuff for his salad, Dean likes to call it 'rabbit food'. 

 

Sam comes back, an arm full of big eco- friendly paper bags. Sam knows about the constant texting between him and Mr. Novak, and he keeps on bugging him to 'spill the deets'. 

 

"Hey Dean? Can you do me a favor?" 

 

"Depends on what, Sammy." Dean says.

 

The taller brother scowled at his nickname that Dean created. He threw an apple at him, which Dean caught. "Don't call me that." Says Sam. Dean laughs half-heartedly and says. "I'm older than you, I can call you what ever the hell I want. Sammy." 

 

His little brother rolls his eyes. "You remember Benny? Benny Lafitte?"

 

Dean nods. "The guy you said that has a crush on me?" He says. "Yeah I know him."

 

"Yeah, him. Listen, he's a photographer and you and Novak have been pretty close lately, so I'm begging you Dean, can you _please_ call him and ask him if we can have a photoshoot for the school papers?"

 

Him and Mr. Novak? Close? Pfft, sure they text a lot but that doesn't mean they're close. Keep telling that to yourself, Dean. The blonde man sighs. "I'll go and call him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!! And subscribe!!! Because why not?!?!?!  
> JUST A SHORT CHAPPIE


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone plagiarised/forged my work (fifty shades of Novak), without any credits or anything. I AM THE REAL AUTHOR. MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT IS Jay_Raid. IF you want to copy something might as well change the title, the characters or the writing style.
> 
> Have some dignity will ya? i hope you see this, i dont take well to plagiarism. I WORKED HARD FOR THIS AND YOU CANT JUST COPY-PASTE IS LIKE ITS NOThiNG.

 

 

 

 

Dean sighs and stares at Sam's room. He glares at his ugly brown door as his brother changes his clothes to meet up with some of bis college buddies. As Sam is finished changing, he hurries to catch up with them since he is already late and says goodbye to his big brother. Since it is too late to ask, he just texts him.

 

<hey, whens the photoshoot? -D

 

>next week, saturday. If Novak isn't busy ofcourse. Ask him id he's available in sat. Ifnot then we can move it

 

<kay -D

 

He decides on calling Castiel later. Because right now he needs to chill, relax and have a hot cup of coffee in 9:30 in the middle of the night. He changed into his sweats and a bkack hoodie, letting his hair down his forehead- which he rarely does, and puts on his comfort glasses. Yeah, he calls it comfort glasses, so what? It makes him see 2times clearer!  He makes himself a nice cup of cheap, hot, instant coffee. He plomps down on his and his baby brother's ratty couch and chanel-surfed. 

 

He gently blows on his coffee to cool it down- just a little bit- and scowls when its steam fogged up the lenses of his glasses. Then takes huge sip. He decides on watching Dr. Sexy M.D.

 

Halfway through the first episode, he remembers what he was gonna do. Call Castiel. He fishes his outdated flip-phone out from his sweatpants' pocket and dialed the CEO's number he may or may not have memorized.

 

After three rings his call is answered. "Novak." A gravelly voice greets him and Dean surpressed a shiver despite him being alone. 

 

"Mr. Novak." Dean replies with a nod. God I feel stupid, he thought. Who the hell nods alone?

 

A shuffling of papers can be heard at the other line. "Ah, hello, Dean." He swear he could hear him smile. 

 

Dean grins. A pregnant pause filled them, either of them not talking and waiting for someone to speak up first. The blonde man gets the hint and continues. "Mr. Novak, good evening, may I ask for an appointment this Saturday?"

 

"I have a secretary for that, Mr. Winchester." Castiel replies teasingly.

 

Dean grins. "There is a reason why you gave me your number, Mr. Novak." He too, says in a playful tone. Dean feels a rush of pride surge in him when he hears Castiel chuckle, it was low and smooth, and it made Dean feel very accomplished. "So, my little brother; Sam, is asking if you are available for a photo shoot this Saturday? It would be very nice for you to show up- it is for the campus newspapers, for the one I have interviewed you for?" He continues.

 

He hears the blue eyed man hum through the other line and the sound of papers shuffling yet again. Must be checking his planner. "This Saturday I am needed in Chainzawd Inc." He states.

 

Dean pouts and can't help but feel slightly disappointed. Snap out of it Dean! It is not like you're his boyfriend! "... Oh, well, I am truly sorry for distu-"

 

"But I am available at 2 in the afternoon." Castiel cuts him off.

 

Dean visibly perks, his eyes shimmering splendid. "Really?! That's awesome! You don't know his much this mean'ta my baby brother," he stops himself from blabbering more and clears his throat. "Uh, awesome, thank you, Castiel." 

 

Once again Castiel Novak chuckles. "It is no problem, Dean, anything for you." The blonde haired man blushes scarlet because of this. He looks down to his feet self-consciously.

 

"That's perfect, Mr. Novak. Thanks so much, this is awesome." Says Dean. 

 

 

 

Everything is all set by Saturday, they planned on meeting up in Lawrence, Kansas, where Benny's studio is and it is near Chainzaw Inc. I'm not going to ride in that death trap you call your pick-up truck Dean! Sam said. The green eyed man just rolled his eyes dramatically. "Okay fine, we'll use your shiny BMW then." Dean replies. They called Benny to meet up in his studio. An hour or two has passed and they arrived at Benny's studio, a bit earlier than Mr. Novak; so they can arrange everything in place. 

 

An hour later, Mr. Novak arrives in all his Armani glory.

 

 

 

● ● ● 

 

 

 

Castiel arrives 2:00 p.m. sharp at the location Dean messaged him. It is near his area and at a small studio above a small cafe. He knocks on the termite-infested door of the studio and he suppressed a cringe. A loud shuffling was heard from the other side. 

 

A really tall man opens the door and he couldn't help but be taken a back. The man is basically an adult moose with long and shaggy brown hair. The huge man had brown eyes, but he looks familiar, he just can't put his finger to it. 

 

"Mr. Novak! Please, come in." He says. "I'm Sam Winchester, the man who was supposed to interview you instead of Dean. " 

 

Oh. 

 

Castiel puts on his business smile and shakes Sam's big hands firmly. He thanked God from above that Dean was the one who interviewed him. "Mr. Winchester, pleasure to finally meet you." He says. Samuel leads him inside, where he sees a  scruffy, teddy bear-like man holding a cheap SLR Camera. He must be Benny. 

 

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" A familar voice cursed. 

 

The blue eyed man looked around to see Dean Winchester in his archangelic beauty. Because they say that the archangels are  the most beautiful creatures God ever created; at least that is what his mother said- Castiel does not believe in God, he believes in power and success. He stares at the way the blonde man bkushes deep red when he realized the CEO's presence. He smirks at the blushing man. Like a blushing virgin, he thought. Maybe he is, but there is no way a man like Freckles would stay a virgin.

 

"Mr. Novak." 

 

"Dean."

 

"Shall we get the photoshoot started or do you want to rest for awhile? You clearly must be Tired."

 

"We can start now."

 

 

Benny instructed him to look at the camera and snapped some photos.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment or leave kudos!  
> Btw,if you wanna check out my wattpad, my username is: NitwitUnicorn


	6. Do you want  cuppa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby

 

.

 

After the photoshoot, Dean and Benny chatted, together with Sam. Castiel interrupted and asked Dean if he wants cup of tea with him, which the blond man eagerly says yes.

 

"Take my car, De." Sam suggests.

 

Dean shook his head and grinned boyishly at his little brother. "Nah, take that fancy car of yours, I have my own."

 

"It is a death trap, Dean."

 

"How dare you." Dean says, but he wasn't offended at all. He knows his old pick-truck is death trap. But it's _his_ death trap.

 

After a slight argument with his brother and he, Samuel finally gives up and takes his fancy BMW after saying goodbye to him and Mr. Novak.

 

Mr. Novak stares at him with softness in his eyes but with a face void of emotions. "Where to?" Castiel asks him.

 

"You were the one who asked me, Mr. Novak, I thought you would know." Dean says, amused and chuckling.

 

"My apologies, Dean, but I'd rather you choose the place."

 

"Then I shall lead the way."

 

They didn't go to the cafe under Benny's studio, because truthfully, Dean thinks the coffee and tea is crap there (Their pie is shitty too). Instead, they walked to a cafe five blocks from the studio instead of taking Castiel's latest Porshe car model.

 

They sat outside the cafe, since the weather forbids and it is a lovely afternoon. This is not a date, Dean says in his mind like a mantra. They face each other, the waitress eyeing them with awe and disbelief. (Of course who wouldn't be? It's not everyday you see two devastatingly good-looking men in a small-ass cafe) "I'll have green tea please." Says Castiel to the waitress, barely looking her way but staring contentedly at Dean. "What tea do you prefer, Dean?"

 

Dean blushes scarlet and doesn't notice the CEO eyeing him.

 

He clears his throat and smiles charmingly yet shyly at the lady standing with a notepad. "Coffee, black."

 

"You do not like tea?"

 

Dean smiles sheepishly at the handsome man in front of him. "I am more of a coffee and whiskey guy." Castiel nods in understanding.

 

Few minutes later their drinks have been served by a waiter- not the waitress that they made flustered. Here you go, enjoy your drinks, the waiter said and winked at the blond man. Dean doesn't mind, he's used to it. Cas is the only exception.

 

The waiter dismisses himself and he looks at Castiel, a flash of annoyance and jealousy in his cold blue eyes. But he does not say anything. Dean clears his throat awkwardly and absentmindedly scratches the back of his neck. "So... Do you like books, Mr. Novak?"

 

Cas smiles. "Yes, I have a library in my penthouse that contains classics." Says Castiel.

 

"All the classics?" Castiel nods. Rich people, Dean snorts in his mind.

 

"I'm a collector"

 

"Awesome, I've always loved Kurt Vonnegut books, Don't forget the Arthur Conan Doyle series, oh! And Star Wars, gotta love Star Wars." Dean says fondly an realized he was already rambling. He blushes and looks away from Castiel's amused stare.

 

 

 

They talked about cars, what type they like. _Do you like muscle cars, Cas?_ Dean would ask _. I like cars that function properly Dean._ Castiel would say with a gummy smile. They would both laugh. "Oh man, I remember the first car I drove, it was a Volkswagen van, when dad taught me he was always pale and clinging to the seats like his life depended on it! Dad wanted to buy this 1967 Chevy Impala, it was a beauty Cas! It purred like a lion, slick black paint, mmm so sexy. But mom really wanted the van for us as a family, it's okay though, we had a lot of memories with that van, but then we had to move so they sold the van to buy a new house." Dean said with a small smile. "Sorry, I'm rambling."   

 

 

"You're adorable, Mr. Winchester." Castiel states, smiling warmly at the man in front of him.

 

"Gah," Dean groans, his hands covering his blushing face. Castiel swore he could see the tip of his ears turn red. "you cannot just say something like that, man! S'mbarassing."

 

"I speak the truth and only the truth."

 

Dean laughs loudly, his whole body shaking while he did. The people at the small cafe looked at him with a small smile.

 

 

••

 

"Cas." Dean moans wantonly, his back arches beautifully as Castiel's middle finger trace the freckled man's spine up to his lower back dimples. He loves this. Beautiful Dean presenting himself so willingly in front of him; knees spread wide, ass up in the air, face red that reaches his chest, making his adorable freckles stand out. Castiel grins at the needy younger man. He leans down and nibbles on his ear, causing him to bite his lower lip.

 

"Don't hold back," Castiel whispers huskily on his ear. "I want to hear your pretty noises, Dean."

 

And Dean doesn't hold back.

 

"Nngh!" He cries.

 

Castiel slaps the blond man's ass, earning a satisfying whimper and a big red hand mark on his ass cheeks. "Ah!" He whimpers.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby boy, you won't ever forget me being inside that pretty little ass of yours for weeks." He growls as he put one finger in Dean's clenching hole. "Fuck, so tight for Daddy."

 

"C-Cas-"

 

"What was that?" Cas warns. Earning Dean two slaps at each globe of his ass. Castiel bites his lower lip as he sees Dean's ass red and beautiful, just like its owner. He tries to look at Castiel, but it's impossible to twist his head when his back is facing him.

 

"Daddy! Please! Want your thick cock in me!" Dean cries. "Please Daddy, I want to see you- need to feel full with your huge cock inside me while you fuck me."

 

Castiel woke up with a start. In the dawn of light. Sweat shimmering his while lithe body and a raging, rock hard, pulsing hard-on beneath his cum-soaked sweatpants. He sighed and took his bed sheets, rolling them and putting them in the laundry basket. He'll just ask one of his maids tomorrow to fix him a new bed sheet.

 

He stares at his clock- a digital clock, square and made of steel and definitely expensive and imported from Switzerland. 3:00 a.m.

 

He has two more hours to spare before he goes to work. So he does his paperwork in advance, reading and highlighting the important parts to remember in the contracts and deciding which is which to be signed by him.

 

 

During that time all he could think about is the perfect green eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fracking sorry for not being able to update for a looong time, a lot has been going on with my private life, family crisis and all, but I am open to any suggestions ok? :) and I'll be sure to reply so you guys will know what I think and to surely let you know I have read your amazing suggestions! Mwaaaah! I miss you guys :*


	7. A Hint Of Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, miss me?  
> @willow580: I'm so sorry! I accidentally logged out of my kik and all our chat was deleted and my AO3 inbox too! i didn't save your email!  
> DEDICATED TO willow580! (i dont know how to tag)
> 
> -short chapter-

 

 

 

          A week after that day, Sam and Dean are debating on what to do with their evening- they went some time off from their studies, from Dean’s work, and from the student newspaper. The doorbell rings. Standing in their doorstep is Benny Lafitte, clutching two six-packs.

 

         “Hey Benny!” The green eyed man greets his friend. “Come in.”

 

        “I have news.” He grins, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

 

        “What is it?” Dean asks curiously.

       

        “The dean says our article about Novak will hit front page! And may be published outside the university.”

 

         “Holy shit, that’s amazing!” Dean exclaims, and as soon as his little brother heard, he went to them.

 

         “What were you guys talking about?” Sam asks.

 

         “Our interview with Mr. Novak is gonna be a hit!” Dean says proudly at his giant little brother.

 

         Sam’s eyes widen in shock, his mouth agape slowly turns into a grin as wide as Dean’s. “You mean _your_ interview Dean; _you_ were the one who did most of the efforts here.”

 

         “No, you made that question, that’s a fucking big help Sammy, and Benny here is good at his photography shit.” Dean reasons back, because well, it’s true, all Dean did was just ask questions that his smart little brother made.

 

          “Well, we should celebrate, we should go to a club or something, my treat.” Benny says as he looks intently at Dean. “The three of us of course.” The Southern burly man adds, looking nervously at Sam.

 

          Dean avoids eye contact with his pale blue eyed friend, blushing slightly. Dean knew Benny has a small crush on him, they’re good friends and Benny is cute, funny and has a sexy accent going on. But he’s just not for Dean. He’s like another brother to him. Sam often teases him how he is missing the ‘need-a-boyfriend/girlfriend-game’

         

           The truth is Dean never met someone who... Well, someone who he’s attracted to. He’s still waiting for someone to make him feel weak on the knees, someone who fills his stomach with butterflies. He never told anybody about this, hell- not even Sam. That would be embarrassing, he thought.

         

            Until recently. A small un-welcomed voice at the back of the blond man’s subconscious whispers softly. He may or may not have dreamt about the tall, dark and handsome blue eyed man in more than one night.

 

            Dean watches Benny open up the beer bottles for each of them. Benny is tall, and in his shirt you could see the fine outline of his chiselled biceps. He’s surely hot, Dean thought, but they’ll never be more than friends. And he hopes the man gets the message.

 

 

 

 

         The bar is loud and hectic, they resorted to a stripper bar since all the clubs on a Saturday night was full. Full of soon-to-be graduates out to get trashed. Benny buys them a pitcher of whatever alcohol he felt like. Dean downed his tenth shot, soon realizing he shouldn’t have.

 

         “So what now Dean?” Benny shouts at him over the noise.

 

          The blond man shrugs. “ Not much, Ben, gonna try to pass and graduate for now.”

 

           He feels a large heavy arm around his shoulder. “More drinks, Dean!” Sam shouts beside him and gives him another shot. Dean takes is and downs it. Whoa headspin! Dean thought. Okay, he maybe a liitle drunk. With a blur he catches his phone and clicks on a random number in his phone.

 

           “Hello Dean” The receiver answers. And god damn did his voice made Dean’s knees tremble.

 

            “Hi, I’m Rapunzel!” He slurs.

 

           “Dean Winchester are you drunk?” The receiver asks, demanding. Damn he sounds hot, the drunk green eyed man thought.

 

           “Who’s drunk? Disney Princesses don’t get drunk!”

 

            He hears a sigh on the other end of the line. “Where are you, Dean?”

       

            He finds himself looking around at all the crowd, the stripper on his lap and at his brother and friend.

 

            “Seeeeecret.” He giggles and says.

       

             “Dean.” This time the receiver growls. It was a low, animalistic growl and it was sexy. Dean found himself gulping.

 

             “The Roadhouse with strippers and beers and sweaty noisy people!” He exclaims like a little kid.

 

             “I’ll be there.” The receiver hangs up.

 

             Rude, Dean thought.

 

             A few minutes later, the show girls from the stage started to descend to the floor, their eyes roaming for hungry customers, three strippers have their eyes on the three men.

 

            “Hey boys.” A brunette stripper purrs at them. Dean cringes while he hears his companions howl at excitement.  

 

            “Hi!” Dean says childishly, making the show girls coo at him.

           

             The brunette starts to sit on his lap, grinding and performing.

 

            The next thing he knows is that he hears the brunette stripper shout profanes and him being dragged out of the bar, his wrist gripped by strong hands.

 

            “Heey! Whut waz that for?!” He asks pissed. He squints to take a look at the suspect that dragged him and noticed those beautiful and heavenly deep blue eyes, only to see it slight with anger. Dean grins. “Oh, hey Cas!” He looks around to see they were at the bar’s parking lot.

 

             Castiel Novak did not say anything, but he moved forwards to Dean. The blond man grew wary, worried of what Castiel would do to him, he moved a step backwords as Castiel moves a step forward, the two gorgeous men continue this until Dean’s back hit the brick wall of the bar, just a meter away from the entrance door. He looks up. Rich forest green eyes meet ocean blue eyes. He could feel the dark haired man’s breath touch his lips. So close, he thought. Kiss me! Blue yes looks at his lips seeing the lower bitten, then looks into Dean’s eyes again. Just fucking kiss me damnit! His mind screamed.

 

              Finally, Castiel did, kissing him like his life depended it, and so did Dean, teeth clashing and tongues fighting, Dean’s fingers snake its way to Castiel’s dark hair, gripping it as he kisses him, and he feels the older man’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he possibly could.

               

             The last thing he heard from the older man was,

 

 

                “ _Mine_!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas kissed Dean in public! hell yaas


	8. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. LOVE YOU GUYS

Hello everyone!!!!

 

Im sorry i havent been able to write, life got a bit complicated, my step mom is preggers!!! Im kinda sad how my future baby sis would have to stay with her, and probably my dad. I live with my grandparents from my dad's side. I love my step-mom, she's a nice lady, but it makes me tear up thinking how im gonna be seperated from them. Im jealous and happy for my future baby sis, she's gonna have a happy family, a nice mom and a nice dad, i fear she's gonna think of me more as an aunt rather than a big sister. 

I remember my grandma having guests over and they asked who i was, she explained how im her son's daughter and that his son is currently living with his new wife. I remember my grandma saying "Oh her? She's the first wife's daughter! She'll just have to stay eith me." (It sounds waaay harsher in my language lol) 

Anyways! Thats a chapter of my life :)

 

AND!!!!

IF YOU GUYS ARE OK WITH THIS, IM TRANSFERRING 50 SHADES OF NOVAK IN MY WATTPAD ACCT, I FIND IT MUCH EASIER TO WRITE THERE. IM SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE GUYS

 

IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH ME DOING SO, DONT HESITATE TO TELL MEEEE 

P.S. IM NOT ANGRY

 

My wattpad account is: @blakekordell

My real name is Jezzy lmao

My dad found my first account and found some of the gay smut i've been writing. Hehehehehe.

If guys wanna chat and be friends with me, you can DM me, dont be afraid! I'd be glad to be your friend/ companion :D 

If you have a something built up inside you and you want to share it to someone, im right here, okay?


End file.
